Summary Drabbles 4
by sen whitefox mako red demon
Summary: Angel Beats, an anime where the sheer variety of emotions you feel when following this story, the beautiful music and the chaotic characters will just make it a non stop adventure! So in honor of this majestic anime, here are 20 little summaries for one shot ideas, be warned, once your in, you will never go back.


Summary Drabbles 4

 **Author Notes: Ok so here we go back again with Summary drabbles...man we're making a lot of these. Well this time we got Angel Beats, probably one of my favorite anime's of all time~ We don't own it...**

Sen: And it was my idea ^_^

 **Mako: I know, it shocked me, it was the last thing I expected out of his mouth. Also don't expect this to be too serious, these summaries aren't so serious as the others are.**

Sen: We've also are pleased to say we've almost reached 125 stories! How awesome is that?

 **Mako: Anyways guys before this author notes becomes way too long, we don't own Angel Beats, there will be 20 little summaries that may or may not be done as one shots(You guys can review and tell us which ones you hope to see come to life) and some of these will have crossovers! Let's get started**

* * *

 **Cooking Time with Kanade**

Character: OC, Kanade

Genre: Comedy

In this afterlife there's not too much entertainment, luckily there's a new tv channel to watch. "Welcome to Sen's Cooking show, where today we'll be making something different, something new. Mafu Tofu. Now we're going to go step by step with preparations for this masterpiece and I'll even reveal my secret ingredient." Too bad someone keeps stealing his renown dish.

* * *

 **Second Chance**

Characters: Hinata, Yui

Genre: Romance/family

They all thought it was the end when they vanished from the afterlife. But it seemed that there is a god that bestows miracles. Because here he was, doing exactly what he said when he said he'd meet her again. Once more he gets too see her alive and full of life. But with every blessing there comes a curse, it was so hard to see her paralyzed, and it hurt all the more knowing she has no idea who he is. That won't stop him though, she will fall for him again.

* * *

 **The Harmonics Program**

Characters: Kanade, Otonashi, Hatsune

Genre: Sci fiish/family

The government for years have been experimenting on humans to create the ultimate army of superhuman weapons. Every years people go missing for the sake of these illegal procedures. Siblings Hatsune and Yuzuru are two such victims, imprisoned in cages, tortured day in and day out. One day they stumble across Kanade, code name angel, the first and only successful superhuman weapon so far.

* * *

 **Unexpected**

Characters: Otonashi, Kanade

Genre: Angst/hurt/comfort

Yuzuru Otonashi's life was...disappointing. In one way or another he has suffered a series of tragedies, even when meeting death his heart and soul was full of death. When he astonishingly opened his time he meets a beautiful pair of golden orbs. A girl with startling white hair and an expressionless face. In her small soft looking hands is a scythe. "Who...who are you?" She tilts her head slightly. "I am what is known as the grim reaper...i'm here to take you to the afterlife."

* * *

 **My World**

Character: OC

Genre: Supernatural

God is a pretty bored entity, being isolated in a realm where your an immortal magical being will do that to you. Their personality has become just a tiny bit twisted over the years. In addition seeing the several unsatisfied souls in the afterlife pulled at the non existent heart and so God decided to do something with these unhappy, incomplete souls. Create a new world, one where they would fulfill their wishes and dreams and on the other hand they would get a kick out of the antics these spirits do. Humans dead or alive could be so entertaining.

* * *

 **Into the Night**

Character: Shina, Ooyama

Genre: Angst

She never belonged, it didn't matter where or when she was there, Shina always stuck to the shadows, distancing herself from everyone. Her skills in combat and stealth though was helpful always went unnoticed. But in her eyes that was fine, her purpose in both life and death was always to fulfill her purpose. She trained for moments like this. However it took meeting one person for her to see things in a different light, where she Wanted to be appreciated...

* * *

 **The Mystery is in You**

Characters: All

Genre: Mystery/Suspense

Several people gathered at Lady Kanade's home, her grandfather threw a party in honor of her becoming his heir to a wealthy production company. So many of his allies, friends and even enemies come with their children to join in the festivities. However...the celebration takes a tragic turn when he is found dead after disappearing when he completed his speech. Now eyes are looking everywhere at who's the killer and more importantly...who's the next to die.

* * *

 **An Angelic Point of View**

Character: Kanade

Genre: Comedy/Action

Did anyone ever question what Kanade thought or felt throughout this whole anime? So many questions went unanswered, how'd she die? How on earth did she come to this crazy afterlife before Otonashi? How did she get the nickname Angel and more so then not...when did she start falling for our main hero. Well you're problems are solved because this little fic will solve all your problems...probably...ok no no it won't but hey we tried.

* * *

 **Tears of an Angel**

Characters: Yuzuru, Hatsune,

Genre: TEAR INDUCING SADNESS AND FLUFF(Angst/comfort/hurt)

Her sickness was getting worse and worse as the days went on. But never once did she complain, she was full of life and love, especially when she was with her brother, who despite his depression did his best to help her. At her happiest, she became her saddest, time was ticking away and her body was failing, the first time she cried, was for her brother, whom she had to leave behind...

* * *

 **Poor Idiot**

Characters: Noda, Yurippe

Genre: Comedy/Romance

He's known her for so long, he's loved her for so long, and it was pretty obvious to everyone, even his crush that he had his heart set on her. Though he's not the kind of touchy romantic, so he crashes and burn almost on a daily basis with asking Yuri out. So it's up to his bros and rivals(friends he sees as competition) to give him the much needed hand. Of course none of them are cool suave romantics either. This can only lead to disaster.

* * *

 **10 Ways to Die Stupidly**

Characters: All

Genre: Comedy(?)/torture(!)

So yeah, we all know that there's a lot of ways to die in this anime, but let's take a walk down memory lane. Looking at the times where our favorite little group of idiots got themselves kill in a way where its...practically comedic. Poor suckers, well time to laugh at them while watching their suffering over and over...I'm a terrible person.

* * *

 **Operation: First Date**

Characters: All?

Genre: Comedy(expect that a lot)/ romance

Ok Otonashi Yuzuru finally did it, he asked his long time crush Kanade on a date! And best of all she. Said. YES! Everything is gonna be great! You'd think that, however Yurippe has a new mission for her group of friends. This time their assignment is to spy on the beautiful but dangerous woman known as Angel. Oh and while some of them are at it, they're going to embarrass their friend and comrade in arms by stalking the date. Great...

* * *

 **Whatta Workout**

Characters: Takamatsu, Matsushida

Genre: Comedy/Action

Ok seriously, how does a guy become so buff so fricking fast? And how is he able to go out and hide it all this time? Well Let's just say he had quite the teacher. But to get this far, a lot of blood, sweat, tears and deaths had to happen. We all question why he became who he is, but maybe we need to ask how did he become who he is.

* * *

 **A Fishy Situation**

Characters: Team SSS, Kanade

Genre: actionish/drama

The great Monster has rised from the deep depths of the river, it's powers unrivaled by all. Nothing can stop it, except for one girl, the one known as Angel. Now beast and mortal go up against one another in what could be described as the most dangerous fishing expedition ever. With the lives of her newly found friends, Kanade Tachibana must once again take to the battlefield. Operation: Monster Stream is a go!

* * *

 ** _Crossover-Maid Sama_**

 **All for One**

Characters: Yurippe, Otonashi, Hinata, Noda

Genre: Comedy/friendship

Yuri-Chan's been watching too much anime since returning to earth, and her chaotic antics haven't at all changed. She drags her team of SSS and practically forces them into working for her at a maid/butler cafe. Some people protested of course, they have their rights after all, but no one denies Yurippe, especially when she gives an order, and speaking of orders, where's the menu?

* * *

 **Follow the Leader**

Characters: Yurippe

Genre: Crimish(?)

So Misaki and Yurippe have gotten along swimmingly, and that's lead to a problem. Because after Yurippe came back from the Student Council President yearly discussion and she's learned a few helpful tips. You thought she was cruel and sadistic before...you thought wrong, Now we know why the name of her group is SSS

* * *

 **Battle of the Sexes**

Characters: Kanade, Miskai, Takumi, Shina

Genre: Action/Parody

It's sports day, the one day a year where classes, gender, years compete for the ultimate prizes. Misaki, student council president and the girls only hope for victory, has been banned to promote fairness and give other classes a chance to win. Hmm maybe the new transfers can help...

* * *

 _ **Crossover-Black Cat**_

 **Death Battle-Eve vs Kanade**

Characters: Team SSS, Team Black Cat, Kanade

Genre: Action/suspense/friendship

Two warriors stand against one another, they come from different lives, different realms, just to be here. This is the showdown of the millennia, where these two dazzling ladies willl go into combat, relying only on their abilities and intellect. Their friends have come to offer their support, but now it's all up the them. Eve...Kanade let the death battle begin!

* * *

 **SSS-Strange Suicidal Sweeper**

Characters: All

Genre: Adventure/Fantasy

All over the world there are people called sweepers, also known as bounty hunters and they come in all shapes and sizes. But then there are those. Reckless, head strong hunters who just love making their lives miserable by taking the most dangerous, most deadly of assignments. Where the reward is sweet, but the risk just isn't worth it to the average sweeper. Meet Otonashi that average individual who is forced to join the SSS...

* * *

 **Even in Death**

Characters: Train, Creed, Kanade

Genre: Supernatural/Comedy

The battle that took place between ex Cronos members Train and Creed ended at a rather unsatisfied note. An unexpected explosion through their entire beings out of wack and both woke up wearing strange uniforms. A girl with white hair and gold eyes stared at them with an expressionless face. Soon they would find themselves back to school, with a few deadly twists on the side.


End file.
